Forgotten Realms Wiki:Current events
=THIS PAGE IS OBSOLETE= Please visit the Main Page for the Current Clack. __TOC__ Current events 9th September Tomorrow the newest stable version of wikia is being released. If you notice any problems this forum page should be used to register them. hash talk 19:32, 9 September 2008 (GMT) 18th October Entered a new featured nomination, this time at Wikia Gaming hub, see it here; w:Featured gaming Wikia/Nominations. Zerak talk 11:27, 18 November 2007 (UTC) 28th July Help section I have done a bit of work on the section because it isn't really that helpful or comprehensive at the moment. I have created a new template that is similar in appearance to the Wikipedia sidebar. Fw190a8 20:33, 28 July 2007 (UTC) 18th July Please check out Forgotten Realms Wiki:Organization and prestige class crossover for a suggestion on a policy to combine organizations with prestige classes in the same article, where possible. Fw190a8 21:46, 18 July 2007 (UTC) 15th July I have revised the food and drink categorization a little bit. The main category Food and drink then branches into the types of food or drink such as Wines or Sauces and then also another category, Food and drink by location, which should serve as a resource for finding out about food and drink specific to an individual area. Fw190a8 19:56, 15 July 2007 (UTC) 8th July Canon template alteration Ok, nobody seems to be using this page recently but I'll keep adding to it regardless. I have added the "area" parameter to all the templates in the canon templates category, so that instead of reading "This article is about..." they can now read "This section is about..." or "This whatever is about..." To use, just add a parameter to the template call, so for example: If no parameter is supplied, it will use the word "article" by default. Fw190a8 04:05, 8 July 2007 (UTC) May Forgotten Realms Wiki:Proposed blurb for featured wiki - Come help polish our bid to get our wiki featured on the frontpage of Wikia for a month! 10 May Proposal for citing sources Please have a look at and have your say on this proposal. The aim is to standardize the method used to reference articles here, so that it is clear for everyone viewing and contributing. Fw190a8 15:29, 10 May 2007 (UTC) May contest This month will be a red link bust! Please have a brief look at the guidelines and get link-busting. Remember to record your progress on your user page, otherwise keeping track of scoring will be a nightmare! Thanks. Fw190a8 15:24, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Spoiler style I have modified the style of and after no objections were made to the idea. Comments welcome. Fw190a8 04:52, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Citation templates category The citation templates category was getting huge, so I have begun to split it up into four separate categories: Game, novel, sourcebook, and web. I have moved the letters A, B and C so far, but any help would be appreciated! I decided that rather than complicating things by having "2nd edition sourcebooks" and "3rd edition sourcebooks" and "adventures", etc, everything like this should go in the "sourcebooks" category. Fw190a8 04:52, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Archived events Templates renaming Renaming the templates Forgotten Realms Deity and Forgotten Realms Country to just Deity and Realm respectively, so need to change alot of articles, so don't mind if these articles will briefly look shoddy, thanks! Zerak-Tul 04:32, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Cleanup! Have a go at improving one of the many articles requiring cleanup. Don't forget to remove the cleanup marker when you're done, and add something to the talk page to say that you have cleaned it up. Citation templates Populate the citation templates category with the various Wizards of the Coast products. All of the templates in this category can be used by editors to cite their sources without having to look up the exact details of any particular book. You can use the Wizards of the Coast website to discover the product details for any book. Singular nouns A lot of pages seem to have been created using the plural form of nouns, such as goblins, dwarves, elves, etc. As per wikipedia policy on preferring singular nouns these should be moved across. If you spot a page using the plural form, move it! If you spot a wiki link to the plural form, change it to the singular! Category:Forgotten Realms Wiki